bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 3: Chapter 4: Survival
I felt like I wasn't gonna make it. I have no idea how I'm still alive. James looked at me, "Dude! We need to get you to a hospital!" I moaned, "If I walk into a hospital with three bullets in me, the first thing they'll do is call the cops. We need to just get out of these ropes first, then we'll worry about getting me help." James started flexing his muscles and I asked, "What are you doing?" James said, "Saw this on TV before. You flex your muscles and it will start to stretch the ropes apart, so it will be easier to get out of." After about 4 minutes, James pulled the ropes off his wrists. Then he untied his foot ropes. "Ok, now you, buddy." James untied me and threw me over his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep! I read in a book that if you are really hurt, and you fall asleep, then you will die in your sleep or something." After 10 minutes, James said, "Look! You're NOT gonna believe this!" James pointed and sprinted toward an abandoned Jeep. James set me down against the door, "You wait here, I'll look to see if there's a first aid kit in here." James climbed into the trunk and poked around and said loudly, "I found one!" He ran toward me with a first aid kit and told me to lay down on my stomach. He cut the back of my Bullworth vest open with a scalpel so he could see the wounds, "Ohhh... That looks like it hurt!" I said annoyed, "I got three holes in me the size of a fucking golf ball and you just friggin realized it looks like it hurts?!" James took some forceps and removed the bullets. He placed them on the ground next to me. "Oh, man, looks like this bullet just missed your spinal cord! You're one lucky S.O.B. Greg!" He took some peroxide and wet a cottonball with it and said, "This might hurt a little." He put the wet cottonball inside my wound and I shouted, "OWWWWWW!!!!" I yelled in pain as he did the other wounds. "Alright, we're almost done. We just need to stitch you up." He took a needle and stitches and sewed me back up. "That should be good for now. Get up, I'm gonna hotwire this Jeep." I stood up as James ran to the front door and started playing with the wires. I found a knife in the glove compartment and sighed. I took the knife and put it through the key ignition and it started up the car. James just looked up at me dumbfounded and said, "Or.... we could just do that." James drove around the area, trying to recognize where we are." James said, "Heyy, we're on the trail to the observatory!" I recognized the Bullworth observatory from the nerds hanging around outside. "Okay, here's the plan: We go in the boys dorm, try not to get noticed. Grab some stuff and go into town, and get a haircut so it will be harder for the cops to recognize us. Sound good?" James nodded in agreement. We got out of the Jeep and ran to the boys dorm without making eye contact with anyone. We got to the boys dorm and I changed into my ripped jeans, white undershirt, fat red and black sneakers, and a black sweatshirt. I grabbed some cash from under my mattress and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my gun and some ammo from my clothes drawer. I put it in the back of my pants and grabbed my dad's bearteeth necklace and his black aviators. I met James outside my dorm room. He was wearing a white t-shirt and ratty jeans with low top black Converse sneakers and sunglasses. We walked out the door and said, "We need to leave Bullworth. It will be harder to track us down in Liberty City. We should get somewhere to hide out there." James said, "I have about 1,300 dollars left from our job at the asylum. We could buy an apartment in South Bohan or something." We grabbed bikes and pedaled to the barber shop in Bullworth Town. We both got crew cuts and rode our bikes to the Blue Skies Industrial Park train station. We heard the conductor cry, "All aboard to Liberty City!" We got there just in time to hand him our bought train tickets. After a couple hours, we stepped off the train and I said, "Let's go get an apartment, James....." Category:Blog posts